Valentine Gifts
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Ucapan selamat pagi, ucapan happy anniversary, and ucapan happy Valentine. Hanya itu yang diterima oleh Kuroko pada tanggal 14 Februari dari kekasihnya. Dan juga sebuah kejutan lain; Akashi akan menemuinya di Tokyo saat itu juga. / "Jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah bersamaku selama aku berada di Tokyo. Ini perintah." / Kuroko x fem!Akashi


Kuroko mengayunkan tangannya ketika bola berwarna oranye itu tak berjarak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langsung saja bola itu mengarah ke arah Hyuuga yang memang sudah menjadi tujuannya sejak awal, pemuda berkacamata itu dengan cepat memasukkan bola yang ia sambut dengan mulus dari Kuroko barusan.

"Istirahat sepuluh menit!" Suara khas dari sang _coach_ terdengar, membuat semua pemain yang tengah melatih diri mereka masing-masing menoleh dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk panjang, tempat di mana mereka biasa beristirahat atau meletakkan barang-barang mereka.

Suara terlepasnya tutup botol minum dari tempatnya semula mulai terdengar, berkali-kali, dilanjutkan dengan suara tegukan minuman yang melintasi kerongkongan mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna biru muda itu menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, atau bahkan di seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk yang berada di dalam tasnya semula.

"_Na_, Kuroko, hari ini Valentine, kan?" Suara sang _ace_ terdengar, membuatnya dengan segera memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap ke arah si pemilik suara, pelan tapi pasti.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, mengiyakan pernyataan Kagami Taiga yang baru saja disampaikan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yah, dulu sekali atau mungkin tahun lalu, ia menganggap bahwa tanggal empat belas pada bulan Februari itu merupakan hari yang tidak penting, apa bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa?

Memorinya berputar lagi, tidak terlihat seperti kepingan-kepingan gambar, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti suara-suara khas. Suara khas dari mantan kapten basket tim perempuan saat ia masih berada di Teikou.

"_Kau pasti tahu, latihan jauh lebih penting daripada ikut merayakan hari bodoh tak bermakna seperti itu._"

Terdengar tajam memang, tapi memang begitulah sifat kepribadian si gadis. Saat itu Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, tidak memberikan jawaban lebih jauh tentang pernyataan sang kapten. Namun ia membuka mulutnya, untuk alasan yang lain.

"_Akashi-san, bolehkah aku mengubah pernyataan Akashi-san tentang tanggal empat belas Februari itu?_"

Masih dengan jelas, Kuroko mengingat bagaimana pandangan mata dari kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu ditujukan padanya, dengan segala makna yang ada di dalamnya, pernyataan, pikiran, pertanyaan, dan satu lagi, ketertarikan?

Sepertinya perempuan bersurai merah itu tidak akan menjawabnya lebih lagi, oleh sebab itu Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengambil alih untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, menyampaikan maksud sebelumnya berbicara seperti itu.

Tidak seperti orang lain, dengan pipi memerah atau memandang ke arah lain, atau bahkan menunduk dan tergagap, Kuroko Tetsuya menyatakan isi hatinya masih dengan tatapan datar yang melekat di wajahnya, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di sana.

Dan dengan suara yang datar namun tegas, terdengar sebuah niatan dalam yang ada di dalamnya, ia mengutarakan semuanya.

"_Akashi-san, aku menyukaimu. Apa Akashi-san mau menjadi kekasihku?_"

Tidak terduga, memang. Dan lebih lagi, jawaban dari Akashi Seishina juga tidak terduga. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, kedua matanya masih terpaku pada siluet yang berada di depannya. Tanpa membuka mulutnya, ia mengangguk.

Dan saat itu Kuroko merasakan semua sesak yang berada di dadanya dibawa terbang oleh banyaknya kupu-kupu yang memasuki rongga paru-parunya, saat Akashi Seishina menjawabnya balik, "_aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Tetsuya. Aku menyukaimu._"

* * *

**Valentine Gifts**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Valentine Gifts © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Dengan anggukan kepala dari si kepala biru, Kagami mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah teman satu timnya itu, diam-diam membuat temannya itu merasa risih.

"Apa kau sudah menerima sesuatu dari Akashi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami-kun?"

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, bodoh!" Mata Kagami berkilat, antara kesal dan bersemangat. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seishina akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, tepat pada tanggal empat belas di bulan Februari satu tahun yang lalu?

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya sekali, masih dengan keduanya menyiratkan tatapan polos layaknya ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kagami-kun, aku menunggu penjelasanmu."

Kagami menarik napas panjang, tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kuroko, sementara itu figur yang berada di sampingnya masih belum mengubah arah pandangnya, ekspresinya, maupun tatapan matanya.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Kuroko, atau memang pura-pura saja? Ini kan, Valentine. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Akashi lupa dengan hari ini. Bahkan hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih selama satu tahun, kan?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kagami-kun adalah _stalker_ yang handal," mulutnya terbuka dan menyampaikan kata-kata polos itu dengan nada bodohnya.

Yang lebih tinggi sudah akan meninju kepala Kuroko keras, kalau saja Hyuuga tidak mendekati mereka, dan merapakatkan jarak di antara mereka bertiga, seperti berbisik-bisik?

"Kuroko, kau bahkan mendahuluiku," suaranya terdengar sedih, atau lebih tepatnya disedih-sedihkan. "Aku penasaran apa yang diberikan Akashi padamu hari ini."

Ah, tentu saja mantan kaptennya yang sekarang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin lupa dengan hari penting ini. Bahkan Kuroko tidak menduga apa yang telah dipersiapkan gadis itu.

Pagi-pagi, pada pukul enam pagi saat Kuroko membuka kedua matanya, menyingkirkan kelopak mata yang menutupi kedua mata yang serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna lembut itu, Akashi bahkan sudah memberikannya pesan sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Pada saat tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, ada lima pesan yang diterimanya. Dan tentu saja yang pertama kali ia buka adalah, yang berasal dari kekasihnya itu.

Ucapan selamat pagi, ucapan selamat atas hari resminya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih selama setahun, dan tentu saja ucapan sayang di hari Valentine berada dalam teks pendek tersebut.

Kuroko membalasnya dengan hal yang serupa, disertai dengan sedikit cerita bahwa hari ini ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengikuti latihan lebih lama dari biasanya, bahkan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Akashi dengan cepat membalasnya, menyatakan bahwa gadis itu akan langsung ke Tokyo setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mengingat bahwa besok adalah Sabtu, ia bisa tinggal semalam dua malam di sana.

Tentu saja Kuroko tidak berani membantah dengan hal-hal yang menyatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak perlu repot-repot ke Tokyo, karena tentu saja itu akan memberatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih untuk membalasnya dengan "aku menunggumu di sini."

Dan sampai sekarang ia belum menerima balasan lebih lanjut.

"...roko... Kuroko!" Dengan cepat, seperti tersengat listrik, Kuroko Tetsuya memutar kepalanya dengan cepat ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Ada apa sih, kau ini! Kau jadi aneh! Dan apa yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya, ha?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Kuroko lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah sedari tadi ditanyakannya oleh Hyuuga.

"Ucapan selamat pagi, _happy anniversary_, dan juga ucapan _happy_ Valentine," Kuroko menjawab singkat, membuat mereka semua (tidak termasuk dirinya, tentu saja) membuka mulut mereka masing-masing, tercengang.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hyuuga-_senpai_, mohon diingat kalau Rakuzan berada di Kyoto."

"Maksudku, apa tidak ada paket di pagi hari atau hal semacamnya?"

"Akashi-san tidak punya waktu untuk itu, aku percaya bahwa ia sangat sibuk sebagai kapten basket putri, ketua OSIS, dan juga pewaris keluarga selanjutnya."

"Ah, bagaimana dia ini. Masa hanya begitu saja. Kasihan sekali kau, Kuro—"

"Akashi-san bilang ia akan datang begitu sekolah usai."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"EH? IA AKAN DATANG? DATANG KE TOKYO?!" Kuroko menghela napas, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Lagipula, kekasihnya itu memang jarang datang ke Tokyo, kecuali untuk_ event-event_ penting saja seperti ulang tahunnya, sisanya ia harus mengisi kehadirannya di Kyoto dengan segala macam kesibukan yang ada.

Pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu mengangguk kecil, ia tidak berniat membuka mulutnya lebih jauh untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat semuanya makin heboh.

Ia berdiri, kemudian menenggak minumnya sekali lagi. Sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan latihan duluan, Furihata menyelanya.

"Ku-kuroko, kau masih memanggil A-akashi-san dengan nama belakangnya?"

Dan hening lagi.

Hal ini diam-diam membuat Kuroko tertegun, dan tentu saja ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dengan sempurna menutupinya, membuat mereka tidak berpikir bahwa pemuda itu berpikir sejenak selama beberapa detik barusan.

Dibanding memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Furihata, ia menoleh ke arah Riko, membuat gadis itu menggumamkan 'hm' kecil, pertanda bahwa ia bingung.

"Aida-san, aku minta ijin untuk pulang cepat, boleh?"

Dan tentu saja semua tahu kalau pemuda ini sudah pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang penting untuk kekasihnya. Tapi ia memilih jalan yang salah dengan bertanya pada gadis seperti Aida Riko.

"Ti~dak, Kuroko-kun," dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan oleh semuanya dari dulu, yang mampu membuat Hyuuga dan yang lainnya bergidik ngeri, ia membalas.

Kuroko menatapnya dengan datar, tak berekspresi. "Sekali ini saja."

"Sekali aku bilang tidak berarti tidak, Kuroko-kun."

Tidak seperti Kuroko yang biasanya, ia malah meraih tangannya untuk menjangkau tas selempangnya yang berada di kursi, lalu menatap ke arah gadis yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini, dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam?

"Maafkan aku, aku akan tetap pergi. Aku berjanji aku akan berlatih lebih giat lain kali." Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Semuanya, bahkan Riko sendiri tidak bisa bereaksi, mereka semua tercengang tidak percaya dengan perubahan sikap pemuda itu.

Namun sebelum meraih tangannya sekali lagi untuk membuka pintu, membuat sela di mana ia bisa menyelipkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, gerakannya terhenti. Tanpa memutar kepalanya, semua tentu saja dapat mendengar suara tenang Kuroko.

"Aku tidak akan menurutimu untuk saat ini, maafkan aku. Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menghukumku habis-habisan nanti."

Pintu terbuka, dan siluet Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang dari pandangan mereka, dengan sendirinya.

Mereka semua berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kuroko akan seperti itu..."

"Sepertinya Akashi yang mengajarkannya untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Benar-benar aneh, semenjak menjadi kekasih si rambut merah itu, sepertinya Kuroko menjadi lebih tegas."

Bukannya marah seperti biasanya, Riko malah mengeluarkan air mata, air mata haru yang mengalir begitu deras. "A-aku ingin memiliki pacar sepertinya, baik sekali."

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat sampai-sampai suara cekikikan kecil Izuki memecah semua keheningan yang ada. "Ah, dia sudah besar, malah dia yang mendahului kita semua."

* * *

Mengarahkan pandangan yang berasal dari kedua mata heterokromia itu, Akashi masih terkurung dalam kesunyiannya sendiri. Hanya suara cerobong kereta api yang dapat terdengar, atau mungkin bunyi dentuman peralatan makan yang bersenggolan, disebabkan oleh sepasang tangan penumpang lain.

Terus terang saja ia memutuskan hal ini begitu mendadak, setelah menginformasikan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Tokyo sepulang sekolah dan kembali ke Kyoto pagi-pagi sekali, ia segera mengemasi barangnya dan angkat kaki dari rumahnya yang besar itu.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia sekarang; di dalam salah satu gerbong kereta api yang memuat penumpang-penumpang dari kelas atas, membawa tubuhnya yang tidak lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter itu ke Tokyo, tempat di mana Kuroko Tetsuya berada.

Tangannya masih saja menangkup kotak cokelat yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna merah senada, membentuk simpul pada akhirannya untuk memperindah sekaligus melindungi isi dari kotak cokelat tersebut.

Hari ini Valentine; yang katanya hari dimana yang perempuan memberikan cokelat atau pernyataan cinta lainnya kepada yang laki-laki. Tentu saja pikiran ini tidak berada di otaknya, sampai tahun kemarin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengubah jalan pikirannya.

Memutarkan pandangannya ke arah kotak itu sedikit, mengalihkan perhatian dari jendela. Kotak itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, yang pasti isinya istimewa, mungkin setidaknya itulah pikirannya.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyiapkan ini semua, walaupun tidak lebih dari setengah hari, tapi kesibukannya menghambat gadis itu untuk bereksperimen di dapur rumahnya.

Kemudian sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas kotak itu diselipkannya ke kantong baju panjang yang dipakainya, saat ia mengeluarkannya kembali, sebuah telepon genggam berada di genggamannya.

Mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar, ia tentu saja sudah membaca pesan yang disampaikan kekasihnya itu pagi-pagi tadi, hanya saja ia belum membalasnya.

Mendengar pengumuman dari seorang wanita tak dikenal yang merupakan petugas yang bekerja di gerbong kereta tersebut, bahwa mereka akan sampai di tujuan dalam waktu setengah jam lagi, hal ini merupakan hal baik untuk perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

Dengan lincah, jari-jarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya dengan cepat, memberikan pesan baru kepada kekasihnya. Setelah mengirimnya, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi yang empuk itu.

Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, memberikan dirinya sebentar untuk beristirahat dari segala kesibukan yang ada, sepertinya pergi ke Tokyo bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Belum sampai lima menit ia memejamkan matanya, ponsel yang berada di tangannya itu bergetar sekali, menandakan ada sebuah pesan baru yang masuk ke kotak masuknya.

Membuka kembali kedua matanya, membiarkan cahaya yang berasal dari luar mengenai kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu, Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke ponselnya itu.

Pengumuman bahwa ia akan sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian itu disambut baik oleh kekasihnya. Kata-katanya yang berupa "aku akan menunggumu di stasiun" membuat mengulum senyum kecil di bibir, tipis dan samar namun selalu saja mampu ditangkap Kuroko dengan mudahnya, dan tentu saja dengan mudahnya membuat dada pemuda itu berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

Siluet pemuda yang memiliki eksistensi yang lebih sedikit dari manusia pada umumnya itu langsung tertangkap begitu saja oleh si rambut merah, ia menarik koper kecilnya ke arah pemuda tersebut. Sementara itu Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, berjalan ke arahnya.

Hingga akhirnya di satu titik, mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam, untuk berapa lama mereka bertahan seperti itu. Genggaman pada gagang pegangan koper itu dieratkannya sendiri oleh tangannya yang kokoh. Menatap kekasihnya dalam diam, ia memecah keheningan yang mereka berdua sama-sama ciptakan.

"Aku kangen padamu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga."

Jawaban dari Kuroko memang tidak mengejutkan, hal ini sudah biasa. Namun semuanya terdengar monoton di telinga sang kapten. Ia menghela napas, sedikit dan tidak dapat disadari oleh beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, tapi tentu saja Kuroko menyadarinya.

"Peluk aku. Ini perintah," suara khas itu memasuki indera pendengaran si pemuda dengan manik _baby blue_ yang kini tengah berdiri dalam keheningan yang masih tersisa. Tentu saja ia tak bisa melanggar perintah gadis ini, bukan?

Dengan cepat, kedua tangannya terulur dan ia mendekap tubuh gadis itu dalam diam, erat sekali seperti ia tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Akashi menghela napas berat, pelukan pemuda ini begitu erat.

"Aku sangat sangat ingin bertemu denganmu selama ini, A—" Ucapan pemuda itu terputus begitu saja, membuat Akashi tertegun mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini? Genggamannya pada pegangan koper itu mulai merenggang, ia hendak memeluknya balik, namun ucapan yang mendadak dihentikan itu melayang masuk ke telinganya, ke otaknya, dan hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Apa pemuda ini enggan untuk memanggilnya? Memanggil namanya?

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sebelum Akashi dapat mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh untuk mendekap tubuh pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, si pemuda sudah menciptakan jarak di antara mereka, dekapan tangannya di tubuh gadis itu terlepas begitu saja.

Kuroko menatap datar kekasihnya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh yang perempuan. Sedikit rasa kecewa terlukis jelas di matanya, namun tidak cukup jelas untuk orang lain selain dirinya untuk menyadarinya.

Mempererat genggaman pada koper itu lagi, Akashi menatap datar langsung ke arah kedua mata biru lembut itu. "Jadi, aku meninggalkan Kyoto dengan begitu mendadak, tentu saja aku belum sempat memesan hotel. Boleh aku menetap di rumahmu untuk hari ini dan besok?"

Tentu saja hal ini bukanlah merupakan hal yang aneh. Sebagai sepasang kekasih, terkadang keinginan yang begitu mendadak untuk bertemu satu sama lain dirasakan begitu saja oleh Akashi, sebagai akibatnya ia langsung memutuskan untuk memesan tiket kereta tercepat yang ada lalu berangkat ke Tokyo.

Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Kuroko mengijinkan kekasihnya itu untuk menginap di rumahnya, tentu saja ada sebuah kamar tamu yang biasa ditempati gadis itu setiap kali menginap.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, memberikan jawaban iya kepada gadisnya itu. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil koper yang dibawa oleh Akashi. "Biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Akashi mengulum senyum tipis, samar namun tetap dapat ditangkap oleh kedua manik biru tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari stasiun, menyusuri jalan yang agak ramai. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, benar-benar suasana Tokyo yang dikenalnya dulu. Hanya saja kali ini dapat dilihat hiasan hati-hati berwarna merah dan merah jambu, kebanyakan.

Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu menangkap siluet rak penuh cokelat, berbagai jenis cokelat dengan tulisan "Happy Valentine!" di atas rak tersebut. Tidak penting, hal itu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rak cokelat yang berada di dalam toko yang sekarang sudah dilewatinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang cokelat, ia jadi teringat kotak cokelat yang dipegangnya sedari tadi di kereta api. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkannya, memberikannya sekarang juga pada kekasihnya sambil mengucapkan ucapan selamat hari Valentine.

Tapi kenapa ia merasakan hawa yang aneh dari pemuda itu? Terlebih lagi, ia tampak ragu hanya untuk memanggil namanya tadi.

Apa mungkin... perasaan Tetsuya sudah berubah?

_Buk._

Tabrakan halus disebabkan karena dirinya yang terlalu banyak berpikir, melamun, dan lagi-lagi berpikir. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, kedua mata merah dan kuning itu bertemu dengan manik biru yang menyala terang, masing-masing menyampaikan makna yang berbeda.

"Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum kita pulang?" Ini aneh, Tetsuya benar-benar ragu untuk memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, ia lebih memilih untuk membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dan pertanyaan ini sukses membuat sang kekasih terdiam.

Selang beberapa detik, hampir satu menit. Tentu saja Akashi tidak akan protes selama ia akan mendapat jawaban dari bibir Kuroko. Sebelum ia kembali membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, Kuroko sudah membalasnya.

"Hari ini Valentine." Kelopak mata menutup mata merah dan kuning itu, mengerjap pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku berikan padamu."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Angin sore membelai lembut rambutnya, namun hal itu tidak dipikirkannya, ia mengabaikan keadaan di sekitar mereka bahwa kenyataannya, udara sudah semakin dingin.

Sedangkan yang berada di hadapannya berpikiran lain. Dengan cepat Kuroko melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya, ia mengulurkan tangan lebih jauh lagi untuk memakaikan pakaian hangat itu di tubuh gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Akashi terdiam, ia tidak memberikan balasan untuk perbuatan maupun jawaban Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Tetsuya." Sekotak cokelat terulur padanya, membuat kedua manik biru itu bergerak turun untuk melihat apa yang disodorkan pada pemiliknya.

Tipis tapi samar, senyuman yang selalu dikagumi Akashi secara diam-diam selama ini mulai tampak. Kuroko menyambut kotak itu dengan lembut, perlahan tapi pasti, kotak itu kini sudah berada di tangan yang berbeda.

Mendekatkan dirinya pada diri sang kekasih, kepalanya menyalip hingga sekarang bibirnya berada di samping telinga kiri kekasihnya.

"Selamat hari Valentine, A—" Berhenti lagi, dan hal ini membuat dada Akashi diam-diam terasa sesak. "... Seishina."

Kedua manik yang dapat dilihat jelas itu makin membesar, Akashi melebarkan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar bisikan lembut kekasihnya, terlebih lagi saat tubuh yang berada di depannya itu menjauhkan diri, kemudian merapatkan lagi jarak yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

Sentuhan lembut di bibirnya itulah yang ia rasakan, wajah pemuda yang amat ia cintai kini berada di hadapan wajahnya dengan menyembunyikan kedua mata indahnya dengan kelopak matanya.

Akashi terdiam untuk sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman yang diberikannya.

Rasanya manis.

Kuroko menjauhkan diri setelah beberapa detik setelah melakukan aksinya, tidak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya itu, begitu pula dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mengandung makna serupa.

"Aku pikir kau lebih senang dipanggil seperti itu... Seishina-chan."

"Tetsuya, kau memang menyebalkan," suara dingin khas gadis bermarga Akashi itu terdengar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai kecil yang kasat mata. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah bersamaku selama aku berada di Tokyo. Ini perintah."

Sementara itu pemuda dengan surai biru lembut itu hanya dapat mengangguk, dengan ekspresi datar, walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia tersenyum dalam hati setiap kali ia melihat pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya, seperti hal terindah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Aku mengerti, Seishina-chan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita beli _vanilla milkshake_ dulu? Setelah itu aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu, semuanya."

Diam-diam menambahkan dalam hati—_karena kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga di dunia ini._

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Minna, ohisashiburi~! Saya kembali dengan fic ini setelah lama hiatus di fanfiction. Maaf telat sehari, tapi Happy Valentine's Day! Ini juga ngebut banget buatnya karena mendadak ada kepikiran buat bikin fic ini hehe.

Dan maaf kalau saya ngebuat Akashi atau Kuroko OOC. Tapi gak terlalu OOC banget, kan? Yang terakhir, nama Seishina itu bukan saya yang buat, saya cuma ambil dari RP fem!Akashi di twitter. /slap

Akhir kata, mind to review? :)


End file.
